It's been too long
by grapenut01
Summary: What happens when Sweeney finds out something that he shouldn't? a mooneyxlovett story. rated m for a reason loves.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I know I said none of the others were stories but I had a nagging feeling to make this a story for the longest time so I did it. The one that you all originally read is chapter two. So please enjoy and review and tell me if it's any better. I'm getting better with paragraphs and quotation thingies so please review. Thanks loves.

She couldn't believe it. It had been almost fifteen years since the man she loved left. Her husband died a few years later. She could no longer afford much meat. What she did get was half way to rotten as it was. Even her competitor Mrs. Mooney couldn't afford meat anymore. It had been almost a week since she had went to visit the woman. Maybe if she was lucky she'd be dead. Then there'd be no competition.

"No", she thought. "I don't really want her dead." "I'll miss the old bird too much."

She could still remember the day they first met. They were both ten.

"_Eleanor!!!" her mother screamed. "Where the bloody hell did ya go!!!!" "Ya still gotta clean up this fucking mess ya made!!!!" she screeched drunkenly out the door to her daughters retreating figure._

_She winced hearing her name being hollered. But knew that if she went back now it would be worse than when her mother woke her in the morning and gave her a good smack across the face before mumbling downstairs to start breakfast. _

_She shook her head and kept running. She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore and stepped inside the closest shop gasping for breath._

"_Can I help ya dearie?" Asked Mrs. Mooney. "Ya look all tuckered out dear." _

_She just nodded her head and fell to the floor. _

_When she woke up the first thing she saw was a face floating over her own. She quickly sat up and scooted back screaming. The girl across from her lunged forward and covered her mouth with her hand._

"_Shh!!!" "My mum'll hear ya!!!" said the young girl."So what's your name then?" "Mine is Elle and this is me mum's pie shop."_

"_It's Eleanor." She said meekly. She looked around noticing she was in someone's room. "Is this your room?" she asked softly._

"_Well of course it is silly." "Who else's would it be?" she joked with the girl called Eleanor._

"_Oh I don't know." Her eyes fell to the floor. "I'm sorry." She practically whispered._

"_Ya didn't do a thing." She scooted closer and hugged her. "Ya have nothing to be sorry bout." "now come on, let's tell my mum your awake and just fine."_

"_Thank you." She hugged the girl back noticing how good her hair smelt and how soft it was._

"_I like your hair" she said in a dreamy voice while running her hand through the loose hair hanging around the girl's shoulders._

_Elle blushed. "Oh thanks." "It doesn't know how to stay up." She giggled nervously. "I think yours is much prettier though." "It looks lovely and so curly." She said as she gently played with a curl._

"_Elle!!!" her mother screamed. "Is the poor girl awake yet?!"_

_The girls jumped but kept a hold of each other._

"_Yes mum!!!" hollered Elle. "We are on our way!!!" _

_She tucked the curl behind Eleanor's cheek and kissed her quickly before grabbing her hand and pulling her down to the shop with her._

_Eleanor blushed as she fumbled down the stairs holding onto the other girl's hand for life as they raced down the stairs almost running into her mother Mrs. Mooney._

_They skidded to a stop. Just barely stopping in time. Both girls blushing and gasping for breath. Elle went to let go of Eleanor's hand but the girl squeezed it and wouldn't let go so she just squeezed it back._

"_Sorry mum." "Me and Eleanor were just talking." She told her mother quickly._

"_Well lemme see the girl." "Eleanor did ya say?" asked Mrs. Mooney. Eleanor just nodded her head. "Well ya don't loo like your of the streets, too clean." "So where ya from?" she asked bluntly._

_She looked shyly up at the woman while squeezing Elle's hand. "My Mum runs Mrs. Burton's pie shop." "She –uh- closed up for the night."_

_She eyed the girl in front of her suspiciously. "So why aren't ya at home?" "It's getting mighty late ya know."_

_She hung her head low. "I know ma'am but my mum has had some hard times and she tries to forget them and winds up drinking too much." "When she does that it's best not to be 'round her." She finally looked up into the woman's eyes._

_Mrs. Mooney stared at the girl for a minute before grabbing a hold of her and dragging her to the door away from her daughter._

"_Get outta my house!!" yelled Mrs. Mooney. "And stay away!!" "My girl doesn't need ta be pickin' up any of your family's nasty habits!!" then she slammed the door shut._

_She stared at the door as the woman locked it and dragged her daughter upstairs and off to bed. Tears unwillingly sprang to her eyes as she watched Elle disappear farther into the house. She bit her lip and looked down as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked up and noticed exactly how dark it had gotten. She hadn't meant to be gone that long. She began her little journey back to her own home._

_She was almost home when she decided to take a shortcut that would take her straight to her house in about half the time. She was almost out of the alley when a hand shot out and grabbed her holding her to the wall in a talon like grip._

"_What are ya doing out here so late little nell-bell?" said the man._

_Her eyes widened. "Andrew!!" "Oh please don't!" she begged him. "Won't mum wonder where ya are?"_

"_she knows her place." "She's my girl to mess with not the other way around little one." His hand trailed down her cheek going lower by the second. "She knows that she's not the only one I play with." He whispered into her ear as his hand covered her already growing breasts._

_She closed her eyes shut tight. "Please Andrew." She shook as he pulled away and grabbed her roughly and pulled her into the house._

_She struggled as much as she could but every time she did she would get a swift smack to the face. Her face was a lovely read by the time Andrew kicked open the door to her bedroom and shoved her inside causing her to fall harshly to the floor as he locked the door behind them._

"_Now we get to have some fun time my pet." He whispered as he slowly took off his clothing. He smirked at the fear in her eyes. "Oh come on my little one, it won't be like before this time." "Oh no, I won't be the only one having fun this time."_

_Her eyes widened even more as she recalled when he forced her to take him into her mouth last week. Now she was terrified. She didn't understand why the man wouldn't just leave her alone._

_He had managed to get rid of all of his clothes and had begun to get rid of her own while she was lost in thought. The feeling of the cold night's air on her shoulders brought her back to reality. She was wrapped in his arms shaking while he trailed kisses up and down her neck._

"_Just like your mother." He moaned into her ear huskily as he tucked back a curl and kissed her behind her ear. "Only smarter, and younger, and well I'm sure you'll have her breasts soon enough huh my little one?" he chuckled to himself as he laid her down onto the bed._

_She just shook her head and found herself to me immobile. He wouldn't really hurt her like this would he? She started to silently cry. _

"_Please don't Andrew." "I don't want you to." She pleaded almost too softly to be heard._

_He brought his finger to her lips as he positioned himself to enter her. "Now, now my Nell-bell I'll be your daddy soon enough, you should get used to it my pet." He said before plunging deep into her as he took his girlfriend's daughter's virginity._

She shook her head as she brought herself back to the present. Tears were welling up in her eyes from just remembering what happened that day and the ones that followed. She flipped her shops sign to closed for the moment and went to her parlor.

"Ah Elle, you always were a feisty one weren't ya?" she said to herself. "I miss ya so much." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes before the tears could escape.


	2. Chapter 2

This is written in honor of Elise. I hope ya like it. I've never written a story quite like this so I'm a bit nervous. Please let me know what ya think. It means a lot. This is all for you Elise. But I hope the others that read this read and review as well because I'm not too sure of anything I write so it means the world to me if ya'd take just a second and say something nice. Please?

She was sitting in her favorite chair in the parlor. Catching up on an old romance novel, that she had read too many times, trying to distract herself from the thoughts of the past that were taking over her mind. Her hair glowed in the light of the fire. Yet you could tell it hadn't been washed properly in a while. She could hardly afford water any more. She had to be careful with her money. It was all going away. Her dress was ripped in numerous places. Flour covered all over it. It was falling to pieces. But she didn't have the money for fixing it, let alone buying a whole nother one. She was as much a mess as her kitchen was. She hadn't sold a pie in almost a year. While Mrs. Mooney down the road was bringing in so many in just one day! What did she have? Why was she any better?

Not that she hadn't noticed the woman. I mean she certainly was far from bad looking. Her dresses were lovely on her. They fit perfectly. Hugging every curve. And her curves were certainly something to look at. Her hair was so straight. And like an onyx. So dark. It contrasted beautiful with her flawless ivory skin. She was like something from a painting. Maybe that was why everyone flocked to her shop. While she was here sitting reading she was fantasizing about a woman! What was wrong with her? She shook her head. It's just cause of those damn pies she told herself.

" After I close up shop I'll go over and ask her bout them." She said aloud. "Bloody hell now I'm talking to meself" she muttered; standing up and placing her book down to head back into the shop.

It was late into the night when she left her shop. She started on her way to Mrs. Mooney's shop. Her mind began to wonder thinking of the baker and before she knew it she was standing in front of the shop knocking on the door.

Mrs. Mooney answered the door in just her nightgown ready to holler at whoever was disturbing her beauty sleep when she noticed it was Mrs. Lovett, her competitor.

She chuckled as she finished opening the door asking her if there was something that she needed.

"I was wondering if I could talk to ya bout these pies of yours." she asked. Mrs. Mooney chuckled. "Was wondering when ya'd come poking about." She said as she closed the door.

As she stepped into the pie shop her eyes were glued on Mrs. Mooney and her practically see-through nightgown. It fit her better then any dress she ever wore. It was much shorter and much more revealing too. It stopped bout mid-thigh. They were quite lovely thighs too. Pale and supple looking. Yet she knew that they were just as muscular as her own from running about the shop all the time. She suddenly wondered what they'd feel like. What they'd taste like.

"After all these years she said in a voice too low to be heard."She shook her head and looked up at the woman's face.

Mrs. Mooney had noticed the rather long glance over her figure and raised an eyebrow at the woman and folded her arms over her chest smirking.

"What did ya really come here for love?" She asked.

She blushed. Stepping closer to Mrs. Mooney as she said, "I really did come for your pie love." She leaned towards the woman, her mouth by her ear. She whispered "I just never said which kind."

Mrs. Mooney's eyes widened. "I thought we ended this years ago." She whispered harshly. "After we almost got caught when your mum came home!" She added.

"That was years ago love." She replied hastily. Putting her hands on the woman's hips. "Besides there's no one to catch us now is there?" She muttered as she kissed her neck.

Mrs. Mooney sighed contentedly and leaned into her. "But love, it's not right." She said half heartedly.

"That never stopped us before did it?" She asked softly kissing her way up Mrs. Mooney's neck to her jaw.

"I suppose not." Muttered Mrs. Mooney. She pulled back abruptly. Grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall. She just smiled knowing where all this was going.

Mrs. Mooney threw the door open pushing the woman inside slamming the door behind them and locking the door. She whirled around to face her.

" I think ya have a little too much clothing on for my liking love." She whispered huskily as she pulled her close unfastening the ties of her dress. She gasped as Mrs. Mooney quickly shed her of her dress, throwing it across the room. She then tore off the rest of her clothes furiously. Panting she said that's much better love. Before grabbing her and joining their lips together. She moaned deep in her throat as Mrs. Mooney did this. Mrs. Mooney rubbed her hands up and down the sides of her body. She couldn't believe how long it had been since they had been together. It had been a little over ten years now. Their bodies were soon shivering with anticipation. She reached up Mrs. Mooney's back and untied her nightgown, freeing it from her body. They separated just long enough to get the gown all the way off. Soon they were joined again. Their lips crushing each other's, arms, wrapped fiercely around one another, breasts smothering each other's, stomachs brushing a bit, legs quivering together. Mrs. Mooney backed them up until the other woman's legs were touching the edge of the bed. She let her go and they both crawled onto the bed. Entangling their limbs with one another's. The only noise was their heavy breathing, the wet sounds of their kisses, and the sound of skin on skin. Mrs. Mooney's lips reluctantly left hers; but she knew that it would be worth her while. She bit and scratched and kissed her way down the other woman's body before finally reaching her destination. She looked up and shot Mrs. Lovett a mischievous grin. Her head was thrown back and her chest was heaving badly. She groaned as Mrs. Mooney teased her. Licking the inside of her thighs and nibbling a bit. Then she slowly made her way back up the other woman's body. She whimpered when Mrs. Mooney moved up her body. She was quickly silenced by a hot mouth stealing her breath away and replacing it with a tongue. She had been so lost in the heated kiss she hadn't noticed Mrs. Mooney's hands begin to wander down her body until they were at her warm and drenched entrance. She moaned loudly into the woman's mouth as she thrust her finger's all the way inside of her, wiggling her fingers around a bit before pulling them all the way out. She repeated this process numerous times before her whole hand was covered in the other woman's juices. She looked up at Mrs. Lovett's face living how she could still make the woman come harder then any man would ever be able to. She pulled her hand away and started licking it clean as she layed her head on the woman's heaving chest. She was just so beautiful after orgasming. She looked so serene and in such a state of bliss it was beautiful. Once she had licked her hand clean she let it wander down to Mrs. Lovett's waist and pulled her closer so they were both on their sides.

She whispered softly in the woman's ear as her breathing slowed, "Let's rest now love it's been a long night." She kissed her and laid her head back down.

She looked at Mrs. Mooney confusedly "Are ya sure love?" She asked. "Ya haven't had your turn yet," she stated.

"There's always tomorrow night dear," she said as her eyes shut and she began to drift into sleep.

"Do ya mean it?"

"I don't want to be alone and it's clear you don't."

"So do ya really mean it?" She asked nervously. Mrs. Mooney grabbed her chin and kissed her with all the love inside of her, "Every night until the end my pet," she said.

"What will people say though?" Questioned Mrs. Lovett.

"I don't give a damn what people say." replied Mrs. Mooney. "We love each other that's all that should matter." With that said they shared a few more sacred kisses before closing their eyes and cuddling up. They fell asleep in no time wrapped in each other's loving embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke the next morning to find herself all alone in someone else's bedroom. Then last night came back to her and she snuggled into the bed smelling the covers. She sighed contently thinking about the woman she loved. Then her eyes snapped open remembering she was alone in the room. She sat up quickly scanning the room frantically for the woman. She got out of bed and threw on a robe as she left the room in search of her lover.

"Elle?!" she hollered as she checked the bathroom and headed for the shop downstairs. "Elle!!!" "Where the hell did you-" she froze as she entered the pie shop.

It was full of customers that Mrs. Mooney was waiting on. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Mrs. Lovett in shock. Pies dropped to the floor and mugs of ale spilled onto tables. Gasps of shock rang through the shop.

Mrs. Mooney froze. "Mrs. Lovett!!" she gasped surveying the crowd. She quickly walked over to the woman and grabbed her arm. "What the bloody hell are ya doin'?!" she whispered harshly as she pulled her into the parlor.

"I'm sorry!" "It's just ya weren't upstairs so I thought ya changed your mind bout us and got a little worried." She murmured looking down.

She grabbed her chin and raised it to look into her eyes. "I would never do such thing my pet." She smiled and kissed her lightly. "Now back upstairs with ya!" she joked. "Can't have ya runnin' round my shop practically naked." She winked at Mrs. Lovett and swatted her butt as she turned to leave the room.

Mrs. Lovett looked back at her and gave her a wink as she sashayed up the stairs. "Careful love, you'll have to come up with me if ya keep that up." She whispered softly in her ear before hurrying out of sight.

She shook her head at the woman's antics as she reentered her pie shop. Everyone inside was staring at her in confusion and suspicion.

"Well what are you all lookin' at?!" "Eat your pies!!" she hollered as she went to serve a new customer.

A few minutes later Mrs. Lovett came down the stairs all dressed and ready for the day. She smiled nervously as she stood by the counter waiting for Mrs. Mooney to come back over so they could talk for a second.

"Why hello there Elise." Whispered Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh shut up Eleanor." She murmured back. "Make yourself useful and help some of these customers why don't ya."

"All you had to do was ask my love." She said quietly as she went off to serve some customers.

Mrs. Mooney just shook her head and stood there watching the woman work for a moment. She sighed and went behind the counter and started on a fresh batch of pies.

The day went by fairly quickly to their surprise. They were constantly bustling about the shop. Neither woman had ever had so many customers in just one day. Both women wondered why they hadn't thought of teaming up, so to speak, earlier.

Both women were sitting on the couch in the parlor with their feet on the table and holding each other's hands. They were thoroughly exhausted and just enjoying being in one another's company. Eleanor looked over at Elise and smiled.

"Ya know how much I have missed ya love?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Elle shrugged a bit and just said, "No but I get the feeling you will tell me exactly how much ya missed me." She looked at the woman through one open eye and chuckled a bit.

"Well never mind then Miss. Grumpy." She let go of her hand and turned so her back was to the woman next to her.

"Oh come on Nell!" "I'm only teasing ya love." She said as she turned towards the woman and wrapped an arm around her waist and scooted closer to her.

"I know that." She said somewhat irritably as she pouted at her. "But I wanted to tell ya what made me come here after so many years."

Mrs. Mooney frowned at this. "I thought it was cause ya missed me." She pulled away slightly but kept her arm around the woman.

"It is." "I have been thinking a lot lately." She said hesitantly.

"Bout' what Nellie?" Mrs. Mooney sat up straight on the couch letting her arm fall from around the woman.

Mrs. Lovett turned to face her lover. "When we first met." She said quietly. Mrs. Mooney's face darkened a bit. "You're still as feisty as ever."

"That first day went fairly well but when I saw ya with your mum at the market the next day with that man following ya I almost killed him for the way he was looking at ya." She said harshly.

"_Come on ya little brat!" her mother chided at her. "Keep up or I'll make ya walk with Andrew." Threatened little Eleanor's mother._

_Eleanor picked up her pace to try and keep up with her mother. "No mum, I'll walk faster I swear it!" she said anxiously._

"_Maybe I'll make ya walk with him anyway for just being a pain in my arse all the bloody time!" her mother sneered._

"_No mum, I'm sorry." "Just please don't make me walk with him." She practically begged her mother._

"_And why not?!" her mother exclaimed. "He's a perfect gentleman. Her mother stopped for a moment letting Andrew catch up before she grabbed his arm and walked with him. "Aren't you my dear?" her mother asked Andrew sweetly._

"_Only to you ladies." He replied grabbing Eleanor by her waist. "Keep up now my little Nell-bell." He said smiling down at her._

"_I'm fine on my own." She grunted struggling to get away from him._

_He looked down at her with an evil smile before turning to her mother. "My dear would you mind giving us a moment?" he asked with his best smile plastered on his face. _

"_Of course my love." She said looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes. She gave him a quick kiss before letting go of him and addressing her only daughter. "Now listen you, ya be good now ya here?!" "Otherwise it's a good whipping for ya when we get home missy." She hissed at her with nothing but hatred for her daughter in her eyes._

"_Yes mum." She mumbled softly._

_Her mother nodded her head and went off to go look at some fancy jewelry that was at a stand not too far away. Leaving her daughter to the mercy of Andrew. _

_He dragged her into the alley and threw her against the wall roughly. She opened her mouth to scream when his mouth moved quickly and captured her in a long and deep kiss. She fought hard not to gag as he shoved his tongue down her throat. He pulled away and smacked her soundly across the cheek._

"_What did I tell ya last time?!" he growled as his grip on her tightened. "Me and your mum are gettin' married in a few days time and you will treat me with respect!" "Do ya understand me?" he asked gruffly._

_She didn't answer him. All she could do was stare at him like he belonged in bedlam._

"_I said did ya understand me ya little whore!!" he hollered in her ear._

_She began to shake as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Y-yes Andrew." She said softly._

_He shook her roughly. "From now on you'll call me Daddy, got it?!"_

"_Yes." He stared at her expectantly. "Yes, d-daddy." More tears fell from her eyes at this._

_He smirked at softened his grip on her. "That's my little Nell-bell, now give your daddy a kiss." He wrapped an arm around her thin waist and pulled her against him tightly._

_She shook her head. "P-please Andrew." She gasped out in between sobs._

_He smacked her across her face again. "It's daddy remember?!" he snarled. "Now kiss me." He growled at her._

"_Y-yes, d-daddy." And she went in for a quick kiss but he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck holding her mouth to his as he kissed her deeply._

_Elle was in the market with her mother when she heard some commotion in the nearest alleyway._

_She tugged on her mother's arm. "Mum I'm gonna be right back ok?"_

"_Yes, yes of course love." "Whatever ya say." She responded distractedly as she surveyed the market looking for the best place to buy some decent meat._

_Elle ran into the alley but stopped before she got too far. She saw her friend Eleanor being attacked by some man. _

"_Hey you!!!" she hollered at Andrew. "Get away from her ya bastard!!" _

_Andrew froze when he heard someone hollering at them but resumed to the task at hand once he realized I was a little girl._

_She ran up to him and jumped on his back and pulled his hair roughly. He immediately pulled away from Eleanor and slammed Elle backwards into the wall behind him. She let go and fell to the ground. He went to hit her but Eleanor grabbed his arm when he drew it back to swing. He turned to look at her and was about to smack her when she quickly moved closer and kissed him. He slowly dropped his arm lower and grabbed her face with his hands and held her closer. Almost as if he was trying to suck the life out of her. He finally pulled away and smirked at her._

"_There's a good little girl." He said as he stroked her cheek._

_She looked away trying to catch a glimpse of her friend still on the floor. He noticed and grabbed her chin roughly. _

"_You look at me when I'm talking to you." He growled. He noticed her eyes kept wandering to the girl on the ground. "You trying to get her into more trouble my little one?" she shook her head frantically looking into his eyes with tears in her own. "Well looks like she is anyway." _

_He threw her to the ground and went to go smack Elle. She grabbed his leg and pulled roughly catching his attention immediately. She took advantage of his distraction and moved in front of the terrified Elle. _

"_It's okay." She whispered. "I won't let him hurt you too." _

_He turned back to the girl to find Eleanor in front of her. "What the hell do ya think you're doing?!" he exclaimed. _

"_I'm not gonna let ya hit her." She said with all the courage she could muster. "I won't let ya."_

_He glared at her and started smacking and kicking her instead. When he was done he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. "If you ever try something like that again both of ya will get the shit knocked out of ya." He turned on his heel and left them where they were._

_He walked over to Eleanor's mom and pulled her out of the market so they could have the house to themselves. They walked right by the alley and he made sure that the girl's saw him grab his partner's arse._

_The girls noticed and looked away in disgust. Elle grabbed a hold of Eleanor and forced her to lay down so her head was in her lap. She brushed stray hairs from her face and carefully examined the injuries she had required. She sighed and slowly moved her head down to kiss Eleanor's injuries. Once she had kissed them all she hesitated a moment before kissing her on the mouth._

"_Elle!!!" her mother hollered nearby. "We gotta go home now come on!!!"_

_She helped Eleanor up and kissed her once again quickly before leaving with her mother. Eleanor got to come home to the sounds of her mother and Andrew having rather loud sex._

"We better not talk bout that day anymore love." Said Nellie.

"Come on ya old bird." Said Elle teasingly. "It's time for bed my pet."

"Oh your too kind my love." She said as they got up from the couch and headed into Mrs. Mooney's room.

"Only to you my dear, only to you." Said Elle as she closed the door behind them as she got her turn on what she missed out last night.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle awoke the next day seeing red. She blinked and realized it was only Nellie's hair. She wrapped her arm around the woman's waist pulling her closer. Nellie shifted closer to her in her sleep, smiling softly she buried her face into Elle's shoulder. Elle broke out into a huge smile as she held the sleeping woman in her arms. She brushed a stray piece of her lover's curly locks out of her face. She brought her head down to the woman's ear.

"I love ya Nellie." She whispered softly.

"mmhhmm." She mumbled back. "I love you too." She opened one eye and looked up at her smiling gently.

"You little tease you." She said as she pulled Nellie on top of her.

"But of course my love." She whispered sleepily. Then she ran her hands up and down the sides of Elle's body. "You're so beautiful my love." She whispered huskily as she marveled at the woman's beauty.

Elle rolled her eyes and grabbed Nellie's arms; pulling her up so she lay flatly on top of her.

Nellie just laid her head down on the other woman's chest. "It's too early love." She protested weakly.

"Your just lazy." Teased Elle as Nellie fell back to sleep on top of her.

She stroked her hair and wound up falling back to sleep herself.

Elle awoke in another hour or so to find herself alone. She rolled her eyes and threw on her robe before glancing at the clock. The shop shouldn't be open so she could go down in her robe without drawing the attention her companion had done the previous day. She giggled thinking back on that.

"The woman certainly knows how to draw attention to herself." She mumbled softly as she left the room.

She quietly snuck down the stairs and stopped on the bottom stair watching Mrs. Lovett bake some pies. She leaned against the wall thoroughly distracted by the woman.

'She was certainly in her element.' She thought to herself. She then stood up and went over to the counter and leaned on it, clearly in the way of making more pies.

"Good morning love!" exclaimed Nellie. She looked over her partner and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why in heaven's name aren't ya dressed yet?" she asked curiously.

"It's far too hot for that big ol' dress yet." She said with a wink as she shivered.

Nellie laughed. "Are ya ok love?" "it's near freezing in here!"

She moved around the counter. Nellie turned around as the woman came closer. Elle wrapped her arms around Nellie's waist and buried her head in the crook of her soft neck.

"Well you make it seem far hotter than it is my pet." She murmured against her skin. Kissing her softly, biting gently and tasting her skin.

Nellie giggles at this. "Come on love, there's still more pies to make." She said as she wrapped her own arms around the other's waist.

She kissed her softly and made to turn around and finish with the pies. She found that she couldn't move very much and laughed as she gave up and held Elle's face in her hands, caressing her cheeks.

"It's my shop and I say we're taking the day off today." "Maybe go to the park." She mumbled as she kissed up and down her neck again. Nellie began to protest so she found that special spot on her neck and began sucking softly.

"You don't fight fair." Mumbled Nellie as she clung on to her love so she wouldn't fall over. A breathy moan escaped her soft lips.

Elle ignored what she said and began to suck on her neck with a little more force, biting gently. After a few minutes and moans later Elle pulled away smiling at the woman's neck. Nellie opened her eyes slowly.

"Maybe we should close up for the day." She said with a wink that changed into a frown. "Why are ya smiling like that?" Nellie asked eyeing her in suspicion.

"Oh, nothing much my pet." She said smiling wider.

Nellie frowned and turned her neck to look at the pies behind her. She gasped and grabbed her neck as a tiny little pain shot through it.

"Elle ya didn't!" she gasped as she broke free rushing for the bathroom.

Elle stood there laughing for a bit before going after her. She was down the hall almost there when she heard the scream.

"Elle!!" screamed Nellie.

She laughed the rest of the way to the bathroom and leaned against the frame of the door.

"What is it love?" she asked still laughing.

"Look what ya've done!" she said loudly. Staring at her neck. "How am I supposed to go out with that thing on my neck?!"

"Oh calm down Nellie, it's just a mark." She said chuckling a bit still. "Sides it's my mark because your mine so ya can just deal with it." She said sternly.

Nellie turned to glare at the woman but she began giggling at the stubborn look on her face.

"Ya better get dressed love." She told the laughing woman as she walked by.

"And why is that Nellie?" she said as she began to calm down, following her out of the bathroom.

'Ya want to go to the park don't ya?" she questioned as she began cleaning up and getting a picnic basket ready.

"Of course!" exclaimed Elle as she rushed off to her room to get dressed.

She emerged later dressed in her fancy outing gown. She stepped into her shop but didn't see Nellie anywhere. She began to walk to the counter when she was grabbed from behind. She let out a little scream as she was spun around to face her attacker. She sighed when she saw it was just Nellie. Before she could say anything Nellie was attacking her neck with a vengeance. She gasped and held her to her neck. Moaning slightly as she began biting. After a few minutes of sucking and nibbling on her neck she pulled away.

"Now we can match." Said Nellie with a triumphant look on her face.

Elle rolled her eyes and pulled away. She touched her neck gently and winced a bit. She chuckled and made her way to the counter where the basket was.

"Yes we are so are ya ready to go now that you've made me yours for all the world to see on our picnic." Asked Elle as she picked up the basket and headed for the door.

"Ya still wanna go?!" asked Nellie in a shocked voice. Thinking that they shouldn't especially with them both having lovebites on their necks.

"Course I do love!" replied Elle. "I wanna show ya off." She said with a wink as she walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door.

"Bloody loon." Murmured Nellie as they left for the park holding hands and laughing on their way there.

They got to the park and found a secluded shady spot underneath a tree. They got many pointed looks on their way but just laughed them away. They were half way into the picnic when Nellie gasped, seeing someone she never thought she'd see again. She slowly stood up and began walking to them.

"It can't be." She whispered staring at them.

"Who is it love?" asked Elle as she got up following her lover to the strange new person.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys. this took so long because i had to move it over into notepad through a very aggrivating process. my microsoft word has expired. :( well here's the chappy.

Nellie made her way over to the person that had grabbed her attention. The man froze staring at her in shock, he couldn▓t believe who he was seeing.

"Benjamin?" she whispered softly as she stepped in front of him.

She unconsciously raised a hand to touch his cheek to see if he was real and froze. It couldn▓t be him, he had this awful look in his eyes. She withdrew her hand slowly.

He shook his head. "It▓s not Benjamin anymore, that man is dead."

He looked her over. She looked so much happier. He wondered if Albert finally began treating her right. "You can call me Todd now, Sweeney Todd." He said gruffly. "Where▓s my wife, and Johanna?" he asked glancing around so no one heard.

She frowned, he was so different. No longer happy and carefree, he was now cautious and careful. She saddened as he mentioned his wife and daughter. "Lucy▓s gone love, and Turpin has Johanna." She replied hesitantly.

He visibly stiffened. "Gone?" he asked incredulously. "Gone where?" he asked looking up in her eyes.

She immediately looked away. "She poisoned herself when ya were taken off." She said glancing up at him. "I kept Johanna for as long as I could before Turpin came and snatched her off."

He stepped backwards in shock. Then another woman came over. She was looking at Eleanor in confusion.

"Nellie, what are ya doin▓ love?" she asked glancing at them man before looking back at Nellie angrily.

▒Nellie?▓ he thought. ▒Nobody ever calls her that.▓ He looked at the women curiously. He frowned as he saw they had matching bruises on their necks. ▒Was Albert harming both of them?▓ he wondered in his head.

Nellie jumped looking between Elle and Sweeney quickly before stepping away a bit with Elle. "He used to live above me shop, his name▓s Sweeney." She said quickly, still glancing at Sweeney. She pulled Elle closely and whispered in her ear. "It▓s Ben!" she quietly exclaimed in her ear.

Elle quickly looked back shooting daggers at him and looking at him closely. "What▓s he doing back?" she said with false nicety.

Nellie frowned at her. "Why so hostile towards him love? He just found at everything that happened, be nice to him" she said nudging her.

"That▓s easier said than done love." She muttered to Nellie under her breath.

Nellie shook her head and stepped back towards Sweeney. "Why don▓t ya come back to me shop with us love, I got something for ya." She said looking in his eyes.

"I▓m sure ya do." Muttered Elle as she rolled her eyes behind Nellie.

Nellie gave her a warning look as she grabbed Sweeney▓s arm and began leading him to her shop.

"Nellie, what about our picnic?!" asked a shocked Elle.

Nellie hesitated in letting go of his arm and turning around. She bit her lip before saying, "Well we can always finish another day love."

Sweeney turned to observe the two women. He tilted his head to the side at their behavior, Eleanor was acting nervously and this other woman was being very forward in letting her know that she was upset and quite unhappy about his interruption.

Elle glared at her before stalking over to their secluded spot and throwing things into the basket. Mumbling curses under her breath as she shoved the food into the basket not caring if it was orderly or not.

Nellie smiled apologetically before hurrying over to Elle. "What the bloody hell is wrong with ya?!" she hissed as she began to clean things up.

Elle snatched the things from Nellie and shoved them in before grabbing up the blanket and stuffing it in too. "Nothing, just go off with Sweeney I▓m sure I▓ll catch up." She snapped at her as she cleaned up the last bits of the picnic.

"Is that what this is about?!" asked Nellie. "He just found out that he lost his entire family, show some sympathy!"

"Oh I▓m so sorry, let me go throw myself at him too!" exclaimed Elle as she strode past her and past Sweeney. she quickly made her way to nellie's shop.

Nellie glared after her and walked back over to sweeney and linked arms with him. "Lets go love, we have much to talk over." she said walking towards her shop with Sweeney.  
He frowned as he watched the other woman stalk off. "Who was that?" he asked looking back at eleanorshe sighed and watched her walk off.

"Nobody you would know love." she said as they followed her path. 


	6. Chapter 6

I have word again!!!! Hallelujah!!!! I downloaded for free trial again. Shh. Don't tell. And I am really inspired lately so hopefully another one very soon. Please review. If I don't get any then I will give up whether I like it or not. So review!!!! Pleeeaaase review.

She stormed into Nellie's shop and slammed the basket onto the counter and began unpacking it tossing the unwanted things into the trash and throwing the dishes and such into the sink.

"Stupid man, comin' from nowhere, probably likes him too, stupid bitch." She muttered partial thoughts as she cleaned up and tears pricked at her eyes.

The bell tolled as Nellie and Sweeney entered the shop. She looked over and glared at them.

"I'll be outta your way in a minute. Just wanted to clean up a bit for I head on home." She said staring at Nellie.

"Don't leave Elle." She said softly. "Please just gimme a minute to tell him somethin' and we can talk love."

"Ya have nothin' to tell me love, really I understand just fine." Replied Elle, continuing to clean up.

Sweeney stared between the women and shook his head. He then came up to Elle. "Who are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Nellie bit her lip and sighed at Sweeney's question.

Elle stared at Nellie incredulously. "Ya can't even tell the man who I am?!" she exclaimed before turning to Sweeney. "The name's Elle Mooney, not like it matters much apparently." She said with a sigh.

"Now love please calm down it's not…. Like that exactly." Said Nellie, shifting uncomfortably.

They both ignored her as Sweeney asked Elle how exactly she knew Eleanor.

Elle scoffed at his comment. "Eleanor? Ya still call her Eleanor?" she asked in shock while laughing at him.

"Yes I do. Now how exactly do you know her?" he said through his gritted teeth.

"I believe she should be the one to tell ya that." Replied Elle icily.

He wasted no time turning to face Eleanor waiting for an answer.

She looked flustered as she took him by the arm leading him to the parlor. "She's just an old friend." She said softly to Sweeney.

Unfortunately Elle overheard and stormed off into the bedroom they had been sharing when they weren't at her house.

In the parlor she had sat Sweeney in a chair and went over to her small bookcase and pulled out a small box. She knelt down at his feet and placed the box carefully into his lap.

"I hid 'em when they came and took off with Johanna." She said softly.

"My razors." He said softly, reverently.

She smiled up at him and patted his knee. "I'll leave ya be then." She said as she got up and headed straight for her bedroom.

Elle laid on the bed facing the wall crying silently to herself. She heard the door open and close but didn't move. Knowing it could only be one woman.

"What do ya want now?" she asked tiredly, wiping her eyes.

"I was hopin' we could talk love." Said Nellie softly as she sat down onto the bed next to her.

She snorted and rolled on her back. "What ever could you wish to talk with _me _about?"

"Elle don't be all mad like that love." Said Nellie as she laid down next to her and put a hand on Elle's stomach.

"Not mad, more like hurt." She said softly turning to face Nellie.

Nellie frowned. "You're hurt? Why?" she asked curiously.

"You clearly don't care love." Elle said softly as she reached up caressing Nellie's cheek.

"Yes I do! I love ya for 'eaven's sake!" she exclaimed pulling her closer and wrapping her leg around Elle's.

"Ya just love havin' somebody to hold ya and love ya." Said Elle softly as she stroked Nellie's cheek with a sad smile on her face.

Nellie began to argue and Elle just paced a finger over her lips. "You don't have to pretend it's not true, just know that _I_ really do love you Nellie." She said before kissing her softly on the lips.

Tears fell down both of their cheeks as they kissed softly. It slowly began turning into something more as Nellie moved on top of Elle and ran her hands up and down her body caressing the woman's curves gently.

Nellie moved away to say something but Elle reached up and covered her mouth. "Don't say anything. I can't hear it right now." She said closing her eyes as more tears escaped her eyes.

They slowly began to undress each other. Hoping this wouldn't be the last time. Elle was making sure to remember every little detail for she knew she couldn't stay with Nellie like this. It just would not work.

They were halfway undressed when the door swung open. "Eleanor I was wondering if I could-"Sweeney froze in the door way.

Both women froze and looked at him covering themselves back up. Nellie moved off of her and stood up turning to face the wall as she quickly tied the front of her dress back up. Elle however just laid there tying it up not caring if he was looking.

Elle finished before Nellie and got out of the bed. "Well I had better be on my way." She moved in front of Nellie. "I am gonna miss ya love." She said softly before tilting her chin up and kissing her one last time before leaving.

Nellie's fingers fell from the laces that were loosely tied. She stared at Elle as she broke the kiss and walked out of the room. Her eyes were fixed on the doorway that she just walked out of.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elle?" she asked softly, her voice cracking slightly as tears spilled down her cheeks.

She took a step forwards before falling too her knees. Sweeney came out of his shock in time to catch her and fell to the floor with her, holding her gently and soothing her as she cried into his chest.

Elle made it into the pie shop before collapsing into tears on the floor. 'What had she done now? How could she do this?' she thought to herself. She sobbed silently as she shook roughly, pulling her knees up and burying her face into them. She scooted back and leaned against the wall as tears streamed down her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sweeney asked softly in her ear as he continued to hold her.

She sniffled and pulled away from him muttering her apologies as she wiped her eyes, even though the tears had yet to stop. She slowly stood up and sat on her bed.

"We were together." She muttered staring at the floor.

He frowned, "What about Albert? Does he approve?!" he asked concernedly.

She scoffed, "He died ages ago love." She said softly, tears still trailing down her cheeks.

He bit his lip, "You do know that it isn't proper right? For you two to be together like ya have been." He asked looking at her tilting her chin up so she would look at him.

She glared at him wrenching away from his grip on her chin. "I don't give a damn 'bout what's proper, I-I love her!" she cried as she raced out of the room hoping she could find Elle and they could make up.

Sweeney stood up shaking his head as he followed after her. "Bloody woman's gonna get herself hurt." He muttered.

Elle froze as she heard feet coming down the hall. She pressed herself further against the wall as silent tears still ran down her face. She frowned as she stared at Nellie coming from the back and heading for the door.

"Nellie?" she called hesitantly.

Nellie froze. Had she really heard who she thought she had? She slowly turned around more tears coming from her eyes. She looked around and spotted her on the floor against the far wall. She gasped and immediately rushed over falling to her knees and holding her tightly crying harder now.

Elle stared at her in shock as Nellie flung herself at her. Could this really be happening? After staring ahead in shock for a moment she wrapped her arms around Nellie tightly burying her face in the woman's neck.

"I thought ya were gone!" sobbed Nellie into Elle's shoulder.

Sweeney walked into the room and turned towards the woman sighing, knowing this was going to be hard. He carefully approached the two women clinging to each other with a true desperation for each other. He took a deep breath before placing a hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

"Eleanor." He said firmly pulling lightly on her shoulder.

She ignored him holding on tighter to Elle who also increased her grip.

He sighed angrily and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from Elle screaming and clawing at him to let her go. Elle immediately stood up and tried to get to Nellie only to be pushed back to the floor by Sweeney. He grabbed a tighter hold of Eleanor before picking her up and carrying her back to her room and tossing her onto the bed before leaving and locking her inside. He leaned against the door breathing heavily for a moment before Elle came dashing down the hall to get to Nellie, who was screaming and crying hysterically.

"What are ya doin'?!" Elle yelled at him as she tried to push past him to open the door for Nellie.

He grabbed hold of her and pulled her back into the shop and shoved her out the door before locking it quickly. They may hate him for it now but hopefully they will thank him one day. They would be out of business so fast they wouldn't know what happened. As soon as somebody found out they would be avoided like the plague. He did them a favor.

Elle quickly ran down to the alley next to the shop and kneeled down by a window and looked through tapping on it lightly.

Nellie had collapsed against the door crying. She didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want them together and she had no idea how to prevent that from happening. She looked over to her only window wiping tears from her eyes and running over to it.

"Elle!!" she exclaimed before hastily opening her window. She held out her hands and helped the woman inside the room before holding onto her tightly.

"Hey my love." Whispered Elle softly as tears flowed down her face. She held her back just as tightly. She could never bear to lose the woman. That man could go to hell for all she cared, how dare he try to separate them like that.

"Nellie will ya listen to me?" she asked with a quiet and quivering voice. "We need to go love. We can't wait till we have more money we need to leave now."

They froze and pulled back to look into each other's tear-filled eyes. Together they recalled a memory from many years ago.

_It was mid-afternoon when there was tapping on Nell's window. She had a confused expression as she walked to the window. She was 16 now. She had been seeing a beautiful 16 year old in secret for many years now. They had to keep it a secret because the person she was seeing was Elle Mooney; Mrs. Mooney's daughter._

_She opened the window and let her lover in. she quickly went to the stairs to check if her mother was still out as Elle closed the window. She walked back inside her room with a smile. _

"_I didn't know ya were comin' over today." She said to Elle with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her waist._

"_I saw that asshole leave with your mum and thought I could surprise ya." She said as reached into her bodice and pulled out a small box._

"_I got ya somethin' special for today." Said Elle; handing Nellie the box._

_She frowned and took the box. "I didn't know today was anything special."_

"_It's Valentine's day dear." Said Elle; laughing lightly._

"_Oh! I didn't get you a present!" she exclaimed opening the box. She gasped as the box revealed a small emerald ring._

"_I couldn't afford the matching necklace." Elle said quietly looking down. _

"_I love it." She said softly as she slipped the finger onto her ring finger. "I couldn't have asked for anything better." She said holding Elle's face in her hands._

_She smiled weakly at Nellie. "Ya mean it?" _

"_With all my heart." She whispered before kissing her. _

"_I love you Nellie." She said as she backed them up until her knees hit the bed and she fell back onto Nellie's soft bed with a light 'thud'._

_Nellie smiled and stayed standing above her as she began to untie the laces of her dress. Her eyes stayed locked on Elle's face the whole time. She slowly slid off her dress. They had never actually been intimate yet. They certainly touched but neither of them had actually done anything below the waist. She was a little nervous and she could tell Elle was but they were both far more than ready. _

_She let her corset join her dress on the floor before crawling on top of Elle, who could not unglue her eyes from Nellie's already large breasts. Nellie was an early bloomer. She was the first girl their age to even begin the long process of becoming a woman. This wasn't necessarily a good thing though, all the men in town drooled over her. They didn't care about her age or anything they just wanted a piece of her pie. _

_Elle gently ran her hands over the expanse of white skin on top of her before letting each hand occupy themselves. One hand was tangled into those fiery red curls pulling out the pins; while the other was cupping her milky breast._

"_You're so beautiful Nellie." She murmured against the skin of her neck. _

_Nellie smiled lightly as she let little gasps escape while she hastily untied Elle's dress. She needed to show her how much she loved her, that she would do anything for her. _

_Once the dress was off Nellie hesitantly slipped off her own knickers and stood at the foot of the bed. Elle's eyes grew large as Nellie took them off. They had never seen each other fully naked before. Elle smiled and slipped off the bed and took off her knickers as well. _

_They stood there for a moment just looking at each other. They smiled shyly at each other before holding tightly onto one another. Nellie slowly lowered Elle to the bed and moved on top of her. _

_She slowly leaned down and kissed her while her hands traveled down her body before she slowly let two fingers slip inside Elle's warm body. Elle tensed for a minute as she adjusted to the new feeling. After a few moments she began to move against Nellie's still hand. _

"_Nellie." She moaned into her mouth. "Please." _

_That was all the encouragement she needed and she slipped another finger in and began moving quickly in and out of her._

_A few hours they were fast asleep curled around each other with nothing but a thin sheet hanging off of them. They scooted closer sighing contently. _

_There was a loud slam as her mother entered the house. Both girls eyes shot open and they sat up holding the blanket to them._

"_Eleanor!!" called her mother. "Get down here now!" she smiled over at Andrew as he walked over and kissed her before walking up the stairs to get Eleanor._

"_Oh Nell-bell!" he called out to her in a sing-song voice._

"_Shit!" she exclaimed as she got off the bed and began to get dressed at a lightning pace._

_Elle followed her actions. They were both lacing up their dresses when Andrew walked through the door._

"_Well well well." He said smirking at them. "What do we have here?"_

_They turned around simultaneously and stared at him. They glanced at each other before backing up. _

"_Now now don't be shy on my account." He said smiling as he closed the door behind him locking it. "Why don't ya just get back to what ya were doin'." He said smiling as he sat on a chair near the bed._

_They were standing on the other side of the bed as him. Nellie looked to her side and noticed the window next to her. She thought quickly as a plan formed in her head._

_She walked over to Elle hesitantly and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer and kissing her neck. "Follow my lead." She whispered against her skin. Elle bit her lip nervously before draping her arms over Nellie's neck. _

_Nellie backed her up against the wall kissing her neck. "Turn us." She muttered against her neck still._

_Andrew was sitting back in the chair hastily undoing his pants and freeing himself. Elle pulled roughly turning them so Nellies back was against the window. She sucked on Nellie's neck while Nellie's one hand began working slowly on the laces of her dress while the other unlocked the window. Nellie took a deep breath before throwing the window open and turning them around. _

"_Go!" she yelled at her as Andrew did up his pants and angrily came over. _

_Elle grabbed her hand and tried to pull her along. "Come with me we can run off!" she said going out the window. _

_Nellie let go of her hand. "I can't!" she exclaimed before Andrew grabbed her and threw her to the bed and slamming the window shut behind Elle. _

_All she could do was look through the window in horror as he took advantage of Nellie. _

"Why didn't ya come with me?" Elle asked softly looking at Nellie in the eye.

"He would have come after you." She said softly looking away.

"Well will ya come with me this time?" she asked pulling her close and kissing her lightly waiting for an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Nellie bit her lip in thought for a moment before smiling up at Elle. "Of course, I can't make the same mistake twice now can I?" she asked with tears shining in her eyes.

"God, I was gonna kill ya if ya said no." she muttered laughing and holding Nellie tight to her.

"I love ya Elle." She said softly bringing their lips together and kissing her lovingly.

"And I you my love." Replied Elle as she caressed her cheek and kissed her back with just as much love before pulling away and going to Nellie's closet and grabbing out three suitcases.

They packed one and a half bags full in silence. The less they talked the quicker they could leave before Sweeney suspected something.

"We got most of the stuff now come on love, we gotta go." Said Elle, as she went over to the window. "Gimme a hand up would ya love?"

Nellie went over and got down on her hands and knees beneath the window. "Ya jus' like getting' me on the floor like this." She teased as Elle climbed up and out the window.

"Han' me the bags!" she whispered loudly to Nellie. The bags were quickly shoved up and out the window.

"Lemme pull over a chair!" she whispered back just as loud.

"Eleanor?" Sweeney called out from behind the door as he knocked softly.

"Shit." She cursed as she yanked a chair over to the window and hoisted herself up. "Gimme your hand." She called to Elle.

Elle dropped her bags and dropped down onto her knees grabbing Nellie's hands and pulling her out the window just as Sweeney burst the door down.

"What are you doing?!" he hollered running to the window and grabbing her skirt.

"I'm leavin'!" she hissed kicking at him as she held onto Elle who was doing her best to pull her away.

"You can't!" he growled tugging harder on her skirt. "It's not right!" he practically yelled he was so frustrated with her ignorance.

"I don' bloody well care if It's righ'!" she exclaimed kicking him across the face knocking him to the ground and climbing out the rest of the way.

"Damnit." He cursed falling to the floor and wiping blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Come on!" she said in a hushed frantic voice to Elle as she climbed to her feet grabbing two of the suitcases.

Elle picked up the other two and they quickly ran to her house. Nellie and Elle packed up the rest of the suitcase and fled her house as soon as possible.

They slipped away in the dark of the night onto a ship that was leaving for America. They soon found themselves in America and began hunting for a place to stay.

"Now, ya wanted to live by the sea righ' love?" Elle asked Lugging two of the heavier suitcases with her as they roamed the dock looking around.

"Do ya mean it Elle?" Nellie asked grinning madly.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of takin' ya anywhere else my love." She said holding the two suitcases with one hand and wrapping her arm around Nellie's waist pulling her close to her.

Nellie was still grinning as she let herself be pulled closer to Elle and laid her head on the woman's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys. I'm sincerely sorry for taking so epically long to update. I have been having some personal issues. I almost gave up on this story because of something that happened. But here is your long awaited update. I will try to not take as long in updating but college is hell. I just want to quit and write a book. Enough complaining. Please read. And please please PLEASE review.

"Ya know what all this makes me think of?" Nellie asked softly looking up at Elle.

"What?" Elle asked looking down at her.

"When we were young an' it was after we got caught by Andrew an' I was finally allowed out of the house again after he lied to me mum saying I stole from him."

"You'll have to be a bit more specific my dear." She said laughing at Nellie.

"When ya came over for my birthday an' everybody had gone out for drinks." She said grinning up at Elle.

"Oh yes, tha' was quite a time we had." Elle said kissing the top of Nellie's head.

"_Now ya better watch the house or you're in for some real trouble young lady," Said Eleanor's mother as she was walking out the door. "And hurry up Andrew!" she hollered going out of the house and waiting in the carriage._

_Andrew came down the stairs all dressed up and pulled Eleanor from the door. _

"_Ya better give your daddy a kiss goodbye." He said wrapping his arm around her tightly and pressing her up against the wall with his body. _

"_Mum's waiting for ya, just go." She said turning her face from him._

_He growled forcing a kiss and punching her in the stomach before going out the door and into the carriage._

_She grunted sliding to the floor in pain mumbling curses at him as he left. She sat on the floor in pain for a few minutes before there was a small, hesitant knock at the door. She grunted getting up answering the door._

"_Happy Birthday love!" Elle exclaimed before gasping. "What's wrong?" she asked grabbing her waist helping her inside._

"_It's nothin' it was just Andrew." She said sighing and standing up right again. "Come on." She said tugging Elle up to her room closing the door behind them._

"_Are ya sure you're ok?" Elle asked sitting on the bed next to her._

"_I'm more then fine love. Lemme show ya." She said winking kneeling in front of her pushing up her dress._

"_Nellie!" she exclaimed backing up but her legs were grabbed tightly as her knickers were slowly pulled down by a pair of teeth._

"_Ya can thank me later." She whispered kissing Elle's thigh._

"_I think I'll do more than thank ya." Elle chuckled her breath hitching slightly as Nellie slowly worked her way close to her burning desire._

"_Tha' sounds good to me love." She said before disappearing beneath the mass of skirts as Elle clenched under her touch screaming out her name. _

_The night air was filled with pleasure and romance as the two young ladies spent the night celebrating Nellie's birthday. _

_After sometimes and some variations in their love making they both just collapsed on the bed entangling tightly in one another completely worn out. _

"_I love ya Nellie." Elle mumbled into Nellie's chest where her head was laying. _

"_An' I you love." She whispered back closing her eyes with a grin plastered on her face. _

"_Tha' was amazin' love." Elle said curling up into a ball and kissing her gently. "Tell me this is gonna last forever." _

"_Course it will. Why wouldn't it?" Nellie asked frowning._

"_I heard your parent's talking an' they're gonna marry ya off to some man named Albert Lovett. Bloody man wants ya to take over yer mum's shop an' says he'll be a butcher._

"_Well that's not gonna happen, I have you an' that's all I need." She said holding Elle tight against her. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_She sighed nodding her head at Eleanor. "I hope so Nell. I really do hope so." She kissed her head pulling the covers tight over them and falling to sleep.  
_

"Yeah tha' was a good night. But do ya remember gettin' woken up?" Elle asked rolling her eyes squeezing her tighter.


End file.
